


'Twas the Night Before Solstice

by Bookworm1063



Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Ben introduces Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to Auradon Solstice movies.Day 4 of DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays. Prompt: Holiday Movie/Special
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: 12 Days of Holidays 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997662
Kudos: 6
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	'Twas the Night Before Solstice

Mal threw herself down on the couch in Jay and Carlos’ room, her head in Evie’s lap and her feet on the armrest. From his bed, Carlos frowned.

“I took my boots off,” she told him.

Someone knocked at the door. “It’s open!” Mal called.

“It’s our room, Mal,” Jay pointed out. He was sitting at the end of Carlos’ bed, leaning against the footboard, his legs tangled up with Carlos’.

Ben pushed the door open. “Hey, guys. I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow.”

Mal looked around, confused. “Why would we?”

“Um. Tomorrow’s Winter Solstice?”

“Oh, yeah. I guess back on the Isle, my mom would drag me out of bed at the crack of dawn for some demonic ritual to try to bring down the barrier, but that’s obviously not necessary here.”

“I remember those,” Jay said. “They sucked.”

“The worst,” Carlos agreed. “I still feel bad for those chickens.”

Ben blinked and shook his head. “What? No- never mind. I don’t want to know.”

“No. You really don’t.” Evie started to braid Mal’s hair, which Mal allowed because it was Evie.

“But you guys never… ate cookies? Watched Solstice movies? Anything?”

Mal tipped her head to the side. “Our other big Solstice tradition was fighting over Auradon’s leftovers at the barges the next morning. Does that count?”

Ben ran his hand through his hair. “No. You know what?” He snatched the TV remote off the end table. “We can fix that. Scoot over, Mal.”

Mal groaned, but sat up, leaning her head against Evie’s shoulder instead. The boys moved off of Carlos’ bed and sat on the floor in front of the sofa. “What are you doing?”

Ben had turned on the TV and pulled up Auradon Prep’s streaming service. “Watching a Solstice movie… Ah. Here we go!”

“The Nightmare Before Solstice…” Jay squinted at the screen. “Sounds creepy. I’m down.”

Carlos grinned. “You can hold my hand if you get scared.”

“I don’t get scared. Thanks for the excuse, though.”

“It’s not a scary movie!” Ben interrupted. “Someone get the lights.”

The screen cut to the credits, and Evie snapped the lights on. Mal hissed and covered her eyes. Jay buried his head in Carlos’ shoulder. Ben winced.

“Sorry.” Evie walked around the sofa and sat back down. “That was interesting.”

“That,” Mal said, “Was a Halloween movie.”

“Kind of,” Ben admitted.

“So the moral is that Halloween is far superior to Solstice,” Carlos said. “I didn’t need a movie to tell me that.”

“Halloween has candy,” Jay agreed.

“Solstice has cookies,” Ben argued. “Halloween is just creepy.”

“Guys,” Evie interrupted. “It was a movie. Get over it.” She slung her arm around Mal’s shoulders. “Thanks, Ben. That was… interesting.”

“No problem.” Ben stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna hit the hay. See you tomorrow, guys.”

“Night,” Mal called after him as the door closed. She turned to face her friends, a wicked grin already spreading across her face. “We’re still going ahead with our _other_ Solstice tradition, right?”

“Oh, you mean the one where we go around making everyone else miserable?” Jay asked. “In a loving, friendly way, of course.”

“Of course,” Evie echoed. “I’ll get the goose feathers.”

Carlos grinned. “I’ll get the molasses.”

Mal grabbed the duffel bag of spray paint she kept in the boys’ room and opened the window. “Who needs movies when you’ve got a school full of prissy pink princesses to torment?”

Her friends laughed and followed her out into the snow. 


End file.
